Digimon Data Burst
by vanguardwriter
Summary: follow Tatsuya Suikage as he fights in the virtual reality game "Digimon Data Burst" in order to stop a group of hackers who plan to use the seven great demon lords in order to take over the game world. It shall be a hard fight but with the help of the game's administrators he may just stand a chance. OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Admin 

Year 2032

Tatsuya rushed down the street, bumping into people left and right. However, despite the fact that he was running full force with no regard for safety, he still felt he wasn't going fast enough. After all, today he had finally been approved to use a D-Brain and was on his way to his local Data Gate Centre to play in a game of Digimon Data Burst. one of the most highly acclaimed virtual reality games of the year. after five more minutes of running , he arrived at the entrance to Akihabara's underground DGC. still panting and wheezing, he walked through the set of glass doors onto the elevator and waited. he was soon greeted by an automated female voice.

"_Welcome to the Akihabara DGC. Please place your D-Brain authorization card into the slot in front of you."_

Tatsuya exhaled deeply, his heart pounding with anticipation as he inserted his card and waited. A few minutes later, the card popped out of the slot and the voice resumed.

"_Authorization card recognized. Welcome, Tatsuya Suikage. while the elevator makes its way downward, allow me to recount the history of the D-Brain so that you may better understand the device you will soon be using."_

Tatsuya sighed. He had already learned this in school but sadly, there was no way out of this lecture.

"_Created by Dr. Nishi Sojiro in 2024, the D-Brain is a virtual reality machine designed to be worn on the head and interface with the electrical impulses the brain sends and receives via a microchip implanted into those who have passed the D-Brain compatibility test. the reason for this physical and mental examination is because the D-Brain's method of achieving virtual reality can prove risky for some people such as those with health conditions or people whose brain cannot handle the mental stress of linking with the D-Brain. Also, because the power requirements are so great, the D-brain is not available for home use and can only be used by visiting a DGC like this one. Since its inception into daily life in 2026, the D-Brain is used in business, police and military training, entertainment, and most recently, video games."_

With this, the elevator slowed to a halt.

"_And now, disembark and enjoy your visit to Akihabara's DGC. if you need any assistance in locating a specific area, one of our many guide-bots will be happy to lead the way."_

With that, the doors opened and Tatsuya's jaw practically hit the floor. The lobby seemed large enough to hold a house and still give people plenty of room to maneuver. Guide-bots zoomed through the facility, showing people to various tunnels that branched off of the lobby. They led, Tatsuya assumed, to the various D-Brain areas. Doing a quick scan however, he could not find a tunnel that led to the gaming area. Realizing this he now understood why there were so many guide-bots, getting lost was probably extremely common. At this, a guide-bot zipped up to him.

"_Greetings!"_

It said in a rather chipper, almost childish, automated voice.

"_I am Guidance Assistant Robot ADGC-411, but please, call me Guide-kun. Do require aide in finding your destination?"_

Tatsuya hesitated a bit. After all, it felt kind of strange speaking to a robot in the middle of a crowded public area.

" Y-yes. Do you know where the gaming area is?"

The robot stared at him for a few seconds while it processed his request.

" _Understood. Please follow me."_

With this, the guide-bot turned and sped off so fast, Tatsuya had to jog to keep up. Within two minutes however, he was walking down the tunnel that led to the gaming area, his heart which had not stopped beating fast since he reached the DGC beating even faster as he approached the glass door entrance. With a final gasp of air, he squeezed his eyes shut and stepped inside, the doors sliding aside for him and then promptly sealing themselves shut once again. However, when Tatsuya opened his eyes he realized that he was not in a room full of D-Brains and people like he had expected but a small cylinder room orbited by a white ring like object. An automated voice, the same that had spoken to him on the elevator piped up, echoing around the room.

"_Welcome to the Akihabara DGC gaming area. Due to the devices in the D-Brain being easily damaged by things such as dust, dirt, and other small particles, they are stored in a sealed room. Also, all D-Brain users must be decontaminated before entering. please wait as we perform the procedure, it is harmless and you will not feel any pain."_

Suddenly, the white ring orbiting the room spun to life and glowed an antiseptic white. it slowly advanced towards him, lighting up the room with a soft white and blue glow. Despite the voice's assurance that he would feel no pain, he shut his eyes and waited with baited breath for the wave of light to pass over him. a few seconds later, he had a slight feeling of numbness as every piece of dead skin and dirt and anything on him that could affect a D-Brain was removed by the decontamination ring. after that, he heard the ring speed back into its original position and the female voice speak up.

"_Decontamination complete. Have a nice day."_

with that, the other end of the room opened up to reveal the kind of room that Tatsuya had been expecting. about fifteen other kids around his age were strapped into white chairs with wires running from them to a secondary sealed room visible through a glass partition that contained what looked like a large generator and a machine which Tatsuya assumed was the gaming area's D-Brain processing centre. On top of the chairs was a helmet that looked like a futuristic knights helmet with a black screen stretching across the users face making it impossible to tell who they were. As Tatsuya stared at the technological majesty of the room he had just entered, he was pushed from behind and fell flat on his face.

"Well, well, look who it is, little Tatsuya! How's it goin' ya little baby?"

Tatsuya froze. the blood in his veins turned to ice.

"please" he thought. "don't let it be who I think it is!"

He turned and felt like his worst nightmare had come true. It was Takeshi Onigumo, a bully from Tatsuya's school who seemed to have it in for him. Tatsuya stood up trying his best not to look scared which wasn't easy.

"H-hey Takeshi, what are you doing here?"

Takeshi grinned wickedly and Tatsuya had an image of a spider pulling in a juicy fly.

"about to play some DDB. And you?"

despite all the effort Takeshi put into making his voice sound kind, it wasn't too hard to tell that he had a plan that involved Tatsuya and something nasty.

"A-actually I was going to play some too."

The grin on Takeshi's face widened.

"What a coincidence! maybe we'll meet up in-game! see ya!"

as he walked off, he whispered into Tatsuya's ear.

"You are dead meat for me and WereGarurumon loser!"

Tatsuya felt like his life was over and only came out of his fear induced trance when he sat down and strapped himself into a D-Brain chair and inserted his authorization card into the machine. Instantly, the D-Brain whirred to life and once again he heard that same female voice.

"_Welcome Tatsuya Suikage. please specify which game you would like to play."_

Tatsuya breathed hard. Like it or not, there was no turning back now.

"Digimon Data Burst."

the D-brain whirred again and a buzz started to echo in Tatsuya's head.

"_Acknowledged. please wait."_

after a few seconds, the buzzing in Tatsuya's head grew louder and his eyelids grew so heavy that he had to close them. the last thing he remembered was the female voice saying "_Initiating D-Brain link with game server, receiving game start-up data. D-Brain engage!"_

And then the world dissolved into a whirlpool of colour and light.

**Glossary**

DGC: short for Data Gate Centre, a centre where people can come to use a D-Brain for things like business and video games.

D-Brain: short for Digital Brain, it is a virtual reality machine created in 2026 that is used for various things from business to entertainment.

DDB: short for Digimon Data Burst. a popular video game played on the D-Brain which is based on the Digimon anime.

_Stay tuned for more chapters!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Admin part 2**

Tatsuya felt his mind seem to disconnect from his body and become part of the swirling light and colour that had engulfed him. He tried to scream, move his arms and legs, but he couldn't. In the connection stage, the D-Brain user did not have any way to act, they were simply a conscience with no body floating in a sort of limbo until the D-Brain connected with the server and that conscience was given an avatar. Finally, the vortex of light and colour slowed and faded to be replaced with a sort of white expanse stretching out into infinity. As Tatsuya looked around for something, a small computer window floated into his vision. It read:

_Welcome to Digimon Data Burst! Before you can journey into the Digital World you must pick your digimon and listen to the tutorial instructions._

The D-Brain must have read his eye movements because the next second three digimon avatars materialized. Tatsuya floated over to them and a small window appeared next to each of them. The first was a small yellow digimon who resembled a dinosaur, the window above it read "_Agumon". _The second looked like some sort of blue imp with a small yellow 'V' on its forehead whose window read "_Veemon"_. The final digimon also looked dinosaur like but was red and black and had a strange black mark on its chest. At once, Tatsuya knew he had found his partner digimon. He hastily read the window above it which said Guilmon. The name sounded strong and just, but at the same time gave Tatsuya a sense of foreboding he couldn't shake. Despite this, he had already made up his mind.

"I choose Guilmon!" he shouted.

The words echoed in the white expanse and the other two digimon slowly dissolved into nothingness, leaving only Guilmon. At this a new window popped up.

_Congratulations on choosing you partner digimon! please standby as we load the tutorial._

after a few seconds the white expanse faded away, replaced by a forest clearing. From what Tatsuya could see, some of the trees had wires sticking out of their bark and small sections of the grassy clearing were covered in metal, like some sort of weird fusion of nature and technology. Suddenly, Tatsuya heard the flutter of wings above his head and looked up. A woman in armour with six golden wings and holding a spear at her side was landing about a metre in front of him.

"Greetings new player, I am Ophanimon and I oversee all Tamers in the Digital world. Since you have chosen your partner digimon, I will now teach you the basics of being a digimon tamer."

She spoke in a kind voice that seemed to echo, like a ghost.

"In This digital world, we face a crisis we have never seen before. The Seven Great Demon lords have risen and are now working to engulf the digital world in the dark area they have been imprisoned in for so long. To combat this threat, I have summoned numerous humans from the real world to become digimon tamers and combat the Demon Lords and their legions of evil digimon. In order to do so, I have given you the power to digivolve your digimon partners by use of a digivice."

Ophanimon waved her hand and a small, mobile phone sized device floated into Tatsuya's hands.

"I have based them on DATS's digivice model but have taken the liberty of upgrading it. It now has a function called D.N.A Link. This function allows you to fuse your digimon with your dominant arm and use its power. However, this upgrade came at the cost of removing the Burst Mode function. This digivice also allows you to keep track of how much health your digimon and enemy digimon have remaining. In order to use a special attack you must call out the attacks name. Your digimon's special attacks are also listed in your digivice for future reference. In order to Digivolve your partner to higher levels you must first reach a specific tamer level. Bronze level tamers can only use rookie level, Silver level may digivolve to champion, gold level to ultimate, and onyx level to mega. You move up in rank by completing missions and gaining experience. Finally, you may choose to challenge other tamers to a battle to improve your skill and there is no penalty for losing these battles, as well as no reward for winning in order to reduce feelings of resentment. In conclusion, fight well, fight fair, and good luck."

Ophanimon and the forest clearing faded from view and Tatsuya's vision faded to black. This time however, instead of silence he heard voices. A lot of them. He opened his eyes and found himself in a crowded town square, standing on top of what looked like a giant stone dais. Hundreds of players were running around the town, all of them accompanied by a digimon, some were even riding theirs. However, he had hardly started to take in his surroundings when a familiar and extremely unpleasant voice spoke to him from behind.

"Hey sucker"

Tatsuya's body froze up, he turned around slowly and came face-to-face with a large blue and white werewolf with its fangs bared. He screamed and staggered back, not because of the werewolf, but because he knew who controlled it. Sure enough, Takeshi Onigumo stepped out of the werewolf's shadow, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Say hello to my digimon, WereGarurumon."

Tatsuya sat there motionless, he had expected this but it was still hard to believe that Takeshi had staked out the spawn area for new players simply to bully him in this world too.

"H-hello Takeshi, WereGarurumon. N-nice to see you again."

At this Takuya got up as confidently as is possible when you are about to wet yourself, and started to walk away, hoping that Takeshi would simply leave him alone. However, Takeshi jumped off the dais and ran in front of him, blocking his path of escape.

"Where do ya think you're wanderin' off to? We are about to have a battle after all!"

A window popped into Tatsuya's view:

_Player Takeshi has challenged you to a battle. Do you accept?_

Takeshi grinned a little wider.

"Do it. Or do you want me to stuff you in the girls washroom?"

Tatsuya grimaced. While the threat sounded juvenile, Takeshi's torturing was usually more complex than it originally sounded. With a prayer that he could end this experience soon, he accepted the challenge.

**Digital world: Continent of Server, Digi-Coliseum **

Tatsuya and Takeshi and stood at opposite ends of a massive roman style coliseum, the stage for the games PVP battles, Takeshi looking smug, Tatsuya ready to pee his pants. Players lined the seats and Tatsuya could hear a few people wondering why a rookie level digimon would be up against an ultimate level. A gong sounded and Takeshi's Weregarurumon headed straight for Guilmon.

"Go Weregarurumon! Wolf claw!"

Weregarurumon's claws slashed down on Guilmon, sending him flying. Tatsuya checked his Digivice, it showed only a sliver of health remaining. The difference in power was too great for it to be a fair fight, that much was obvious. Tatsuya grimaced. One more attack from WereGarurumon and Guilmon would be finished. He knew that there was no penalty for losing, but if he lost here it was a sign to Takeshi that he could be easily bullied in both the real and virtual world. WereGarurumon turned to face Guilmon and prepared for another attack. Seeing this, Tatsuya, without thinking, threw himself in front of his injured digimon, protecting him with his body. Takeshi's expression from one of gloating glee to one of surprise until finally settling on a look of insanity.

"Do you really think that'll work loser?! Let's find out! Garuru kick!"

WereGarurumon jumped into the air and came down hard on Tatsuya's stomach. Though he couldn't feel any pain, a strong tingling sensation radiated through his body and he was pushed into the ground. A wave of boos and angry words came from the stands but they didn't bother Takeshi, he was in his element.

"Again WereGarurumon! hit that bastard till he gets outta the way! Wolf claw!"

Shard claws ripped at Tatsuya, the tingling sensation woresened with each blow. He could hear Takeshi laughing like a maniac, all sense of time and place forgotten.

"Again! Wolf claw! Wolf claw! Wolf claw!"

the blows continued to rain down on Tatsuya. The tingling sensation had worsened to the point where it felt like he was being attacked by an angry swarm of wasps. Suddenly, a column of fire burst out from the centre of the coliseum and a large crimson bird ridden by a figure in a red cloak appeared. A window appeared above Tatsuya that read:

_Match terminated._

The figure in the cloak jumped down from the bird and strode towards Takeshi.

"Player Takeshi, for willingly attacking a fellow player, your account will be suspended for three months, effective immediatley."

Takeshi's angry form flickered like a candle for a moment and vanished, the same thing happened to WereGarurumon. The figure then turned to Tatsuya and held out a hand to help him up, which he gladly took.

"T-thanks. Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

The figure removed the hood of the cloak to reveal a girl around his age with long black hair done up in a ponytail and blue eyes.

"My name's Atsuko. Atsuko Kasai. And that's my digimon partner, Zhuqiaomon. I'm an admin.


End file.
